


Time Changes

by CathyStorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Draco Malfoy-centric, F/M, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Theodore Nott, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year, POV Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyStorm/pseuds/CathyStorm
Summary: "Don't panic, maybe this is just part of my imagination, or a nightmare, or my afterlife"."Breath in"."Breath out"."In…. Out…."."Right, so now I'm in the past"OrDraco Malfoy got sent back in time to his first year. What will he do? Will he make the same mistakes like what he did in his first life? Or will he change it in the hope for the better? Meanwhile, many secrets that was buried from him in his former life will come out one by one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction that i make, and english isn't my native language, but don't worry i'm trying to make it better. So... i'm sorry if there are some mistake in my grammar or any other mistakes. 
> 
> Anyway...  
> Hope you guys enjoy it! And please leave me some comments and kudos too <3
> 
> xoxo, Cath
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling.

**~**

**CHAPTER 1**

**~**

6 months after The Second Wizarding War or The Battle Of Hogwarts nothing ever since feel the same, too many people died and The Britain Wizarding World still in a frenzy state. This was also felt by Draco Malfoy, as an Ex Death Eater whose family proved to be on Voldemort's side and he himself had the Dark Mark his life became more difficult.

He regrets following Voldemort, regretting spending his life making his parents proud because Lucius and Narcissa would never be proud of him. Lucius only cares about money and power which was the reason he follows Voldemort and Narcissa only cares about her appearances in public plus she always blames Draco for what doesn't go her way. So the outline is that his life was pathetic.

The reassuring thought is that his parents are dead in the battle so he can be himself for the first time, but is too late for that. Next is that he doesn't need to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, all because _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ testified for him at his trial. _Yippee_ …. suppose he has to thank Potter for that and apologize, right?

~

Diagon Alley has started to run normally like before Voldemort's terror, although it still feels different like the shops are partially destroyed, fewer people have come than before Voldemort rose, many people are also delighted to give their hatred to Death Eaters or in his case EX Death Eater. But still, it is not safe if he leaves the manor without the glamour, he will be attacked either from the aurors, people who lose someone on the Death Eaters or the Death Eaters theirself the one who have not been caught and hope for revenge on him _mind you,_ _in their mind he's a traitor now_. Right now, I'm at the bar with nothing to do, just drinking some firewhiskey and try to relax. 

A few moments later…. 

I saw Potter alone with his glamor order a drink. _How do I even know it's Potter? ..... well ... it's a secret :)_. Okay Draco now is the perfect time to apologize and thank him. Easy peasy, just breath in…. breath out…. in…. out…. Okay I'm ready, hope Merlin blessed me this time.

"Potter"

Potter turned his face "Malfoy, wait how did you know it's me?"

"Duh, Potter you are so predictable" 

Potter frowned "Okay… right, now what do you want?"

"Hmm ... it's just I want to apologize for my treatment to you and I want to thank you for what you did during my trial, what you did was very meaningful to me so thank you" 

"Mal-malfoy ar-are you alright? I think you might hit your head before coming here"

"WHATTT !? I already swallow my pride just to apologize and give my thanks to you, and you just being…. Arghhh !!! Fine Potter I am definitely alright and already apologized so…. Good Day" 

And I left that place, less than a second I stepped ... 

"Malfoy !!" 

"Wait Malfoy, wait a second, geez malfoy you over sensitive ferret I didn't mean it like that, I just want to ensure myself that you aren't joking. I'm sorry alright, right I want to give this to you if I meet you and it's right now, so… take it… it's yours anyway… .. " 

Potter gave me back my wand, my first wand… I don't know what to say 

"Potter are you serious? You of all people really give this to people like me ??" 

"What do you mean people like you…. It's yours you know" 

"Yes I know that, obviously, but you really give me a wand GIVE A DEATH EATER A WAND" 

"First, you're an EX Death Eater so you're not a Death Eater anymore plus you take that mark because you don't wanna die so your status isn't gonna be a problem. Second, it's yours, geez how many times did I have to tell you that this wand is yours, I already counted three times in our one conversation. So I don't give a fuck and just take your wand already… " 

"Alright… alright, thank you Potter it's kind of you to do this and I really appreciated that. Thank you and see you soon Potter" 

"See you soon Malfoy" 

And… after my encounter with Potter I returned to the manor.

~

Anyway, now I'm in the manor, alone… Lucius and Narcissa ain't here, obviously. "Okay so what to do… what to do .... right... I can start cleaning this spooky, dangerous, and super large house, manor, whatever"

While cleaning the manor and destroying dark artifacts, I stumble across a room after I not purposely injured my hand so it's bleeding and then I think the blood hit an ancient rune. Next I knew… Voila … 

"Shit! What it is?! It's amazing, this room is amazing, there's also has private library, nice" I squealed, wait…. no.. no.. no I'm not squealed MALFOY'S DON'T DO SQUEAL. So…. now I'm in a room that has many strong blood wards (must be an important room), many dark artefacts (obviously), many rare potions (I can't believe my eyes, it's really there), and a library (it's nice and cozy by the way).

Next…. when I'm looking at the books in the library ... "Hey what is that book, it's look old, worn, elegant, old, and gives off an interesting weird magic" So I opened it and in the blank page of the book was written magically….

_Hello young Draco_

_You have been chosen by this ancient book which means you deserve this ancient gift, thanks Merlin this book finally got the right master after I created this book 1000 years ago._

_I know that you are not happy with this life, Young Draco, now I came up with the solution. First, who am I? You don't need to know about me, just remember that I am someone who will help you make your wishes come true. I know that you don't want parents like Lucius and Narcissa, but I can't make it up that. You want Voldemort to be destroyed so you don't get the Dark Mark, I'm sorry but I can't make someone die. But… I can make you come back so you don't get that tattoo and give you a chance to make your own image._

_So now, I will send you back a time where you can change all the things you don't like without anyone suspecting your sudden change of character which is the day you got your school supplies in Diagon Alley._

_You will also get some gifts you might like when you get there. Take advantage of this opportunity, Young Draco. DO NOT WASTE IT._

_Goodbye_

_M._

"WHATTT? !!!!" 

And at the moment I feel that I'm FALLIN……

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some comments and kudos yeah  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> xoxo, Cath


	2. Pre Hogwarts : Revelation and Shopping Time

**~**

**CHAPTER 2**

**~**

I sat up on the bed with a gasp. I automatically reach for my left arm where the Dark Mark lies. What happens anyway... because it felt burning like hell. Fuck ... my entire body feel like hell. What time is it anyway? I tried to look around the room for a clock, but my head can't keep with the burning in my entire body.  _ What the hell happened? _ I wondered. 

When the burning has subsided I try to look around again. My senses were finally connecting to my brain, thank Merlin. Then a sharp pop sound and... 

"Master Draco is already awake? You need to come downstairs now master, Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa are waiting for you in the dining room" 

I turn to see Dobby. Dobby who is supposed to be dead. Then i tried not hyperventilating, but quickly failed 

"Master Draco? Master Draco are you alright ?!" 

"Dobby… did you die? Did you already freed, why are you here anyway?" 

"WHATTT?! Bad... bad bad Dobby makes master Draco thinks Dobby freed, Dobby died. I'm sorry master but I think you have a bad nightmare, it's not real master, Dobby is and always is Malfoy's house elf, no matter what . Master Draco is always nice to me and because of that Dobby will never live Master Draco " 

"Okay alright…. Mmm Dobby can you tell me what date is today?" 

"Today is the day you will get your school supplies sir it’s July 31st 1991" 

"Oww okaayyy, wait .. what did you say, I'm gonna get my supplies today?" 

"Yes master Draco, that's right" 

"Okay Dobby thank you, now you may continue your work" 

"Yes Master Draco" 

And the next thing I know Dobby disappeared with a pop and I'm completely alone in my room.

I looked around my room once more and realized that this room is really my bedroom at eleven. I haven't even got my Hogwarts textbooks, my wand, my Nimbus 2000, not to mention that I still have my stuffed dragon… ughhh, being young again made me feel weird. 

"Don't panic, maybe this is just part of my imagination, or a nightmare, or my afterlife"

.

"Breath in"

.

"Breath out"

.

"In…. Out…."

.

.

.

"Right, so now I'm in the past"

~

In the Dining Room….

"Morning mother, father"

"Morning Draco, now eat and later you must go to Diagon Alley by yourself to buy your school supplies"

"Yes father"

"Good… then…"

"Draco what kind of hair is that, it's very atrocious, why don't you use your hair gel anymore? That hair is not like the Malfoy's style"

"That hair gel is not good for my hair mother, if I use it, I will be bald at my young age.."

"But Draco you can't use that hairstyle to public, it's unbecoming for a Malfoy"

"I don't care about that mother, but if I use that hair gel again I will be bald at a young age. You really don't want your heir bald, right mother?"

"Draco! Are you threatening your mother?!"

"Of course not mother" Draco said in an innocent tone

"WHAT…."

"ENOUGH! Enough you two! Draco never used that tone to us anymore… understand!"

"Yes father"

"Hmm… alright either way I don't really care about your hairstyle. JUST DON'T ASHAMED THE MALFOY NAME DRACO!" Lucius said in a commanding tone.

"Certainly father"

After that I immediately left.

~

I didn't buy school supplies right away at Diagon Alley stores, but headed straight for Gringotts. Why Gringotts? Let me tell you later on.

When I got there I was immediately directed to my meeting place with the goblins who would make a deal with me. I created myself a second account which is illegal of course:) this account is anonymous and has only one key that will always stick with me no matter what, so I can guarantee that my account is safe and hopefully no one can get in. I also bribed the goblin to move 75% of the contents of my personal vault (the Malfoy heir vault) to this second account every year and give the illusion to anyone checking my personal vault that the contents are still the same as before.

When it was finished and about to leave, one of the goblins told me that there was a vault on behalf of Malfoy which was intended only for me. The rest of the Malfoy family didn't know about this. Out of curiosity I went to this vault.

Inside it was filled with treasures and a letter on the table in the middle of the room. The letter said

_ Hello again Young Draco _

_ If you manage to open this vault and read this letter, it means that you have returned to your past successfully. And as you may have guessed I was your ancestor many years ago. _

_ I said before that you will get some gifts, this is one of them. Everything in here is yours. Put it to good use Young Draco. Furthermore, I transfer all my abilities for you, because I already dead and I want to put it in good use, so I just gonna transfer it to you, namely: _

  * _…….._


  * ……..


  * And many more



_ (Don’t wanna ruin the fun in this so i decided to keep it a secret and i will tell you when the times come at the later chapter) _

_ But to perfect all of this ability, you will need to practice it too. Don't just rely on my ability, rely on yourself too, my ability will not do much for you if you don't practice it. In order to fulfill your goal of avoiding Dark Mark aka defeating Voldemort, you must know that Tom Riddle (that's Voldemort's real name) divided his soul into 7 things, now it seems like there are still 6 things. These objects are: _

  * _Salazar Slytherin's locket_


  * Helga Hufflepuff's cup


  * Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem


  * Tom Riddle's diary


  * The Gaunt's family ring


  * Harry Potter (it's in his scar)


  * Nagini (it's Voldemort's snake, I don't think it's a horcrux yet)



_ Next… I want to tell you that you have a brother, his name is Orion Malfoy, his your older biological brother. He was disowned by Lucius and Narcissa because of his appearance unlike Lucius. He looked more like a Black to be precise his appearance resembled Sirius Black the most. Not long after being disowned and dumped, he was adopted by The Anderson's family in America. His current name is Christian Anderson, his nickname is Chris. I suggest you send a letter first to his family and say that you want to stay in touch with your brother, tell him that you always wanted to have a brother and you just found out the fact that his brother was dumped by Lucius and Narcissa, you also said that Lucius and Narcissa certainly didn't. will allow his heir to connect with your brother but you still want to be in touch with him. _

_ Be wise with every action you will take and think about the consequences too. Young Draco please be careful. Good Luck. _

_ M. _

After reading this letter I immediately asked the goblins to search about the Anderson family then went to buy my school supplies and some things I needed for now.

~

Now I'm shopping for my school supplies at Diagon Alley, alone... my father and mother don't even care I'm here on my own, wait... I think in my former life my father and mother accompanied me to buy my school supplies, I suppose the timeline in this life already changed, right?… Okay, so now I wondered what type of wand will I get this time, the same as yesterday. Looking around, I felt calm people passing by, shops open completely, no fear of any going out of the house, what a nice view, I thought. I decided to go to Ollivander's first to get my wand back.

However, on the way I met Professor Quirrel who looked very rushed while holding his turban, I don't remember seeing him when I went to Diagon Alley in my previous life… mmm… it seems like either my memories are messed up or this is new, I hope it's the former and I also hope that I didn't miss anything important.

Then, I continued my way to  _ Ollivander's.  _ As I stepped through the door of his shop, Ollivander already stands behind his counter and greets me formally.

"Good morning Young Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you on this sunny day?" 

"Mr. Ollivander I wanna get my wand today, can you help me with that?" 

"Of course you can Mr. Malfoy, that's my job after all" he exclaimed and went to the shelves. 

"Here, try it", he said and gave Draco a box. Draco opened it and immediately tried that wand. 

"10 inches, hawthorn, unicorn hair, reasonably springy", he stated proudly. At the next moment, the glass was broken and the room was a mess. 

"Sorry Mr. Ollivander, I think I'm destroying your shop" Draco said sheepishly. 

"It's alright Mr. Malfoy, it's alright" He said in a reassuring tone. 

"Here try this one, 12 inches, yew, dragon heartstring, supple" he said. Draco gave it a wave and the room was messier than ever. 

"Sorry again Mr. Ollivander" 

"Alright ... it's alright" 

30 minutes later... 

"Mr. Ollivander I don't think I will get a wand any minutes now" Draco said in a defeated tone. 

"Keep your spirit up Mr. Malfoy, everyone who already came here needed time to get their wand, you will not be any different" He said reassuringly. 

"Okay now Mr. Malfoy, I think this one will be perfect for you, give it a wave" Draco gave that wand a wave and wind start blowing in a stunning manner. The room that was previously very messy immediately arranged neatly in the next minute.

"Finally… found my wand !!! Thank you Mr. Ollivander" Draco said excitedly.

"Yes.. yes.. you're welcome Mr. Malfoy, that wand in your hand is my masterpiece with a friend in America. It's 12 ¾ inches and somewhat pliant with a mix of cedar, elder, and acacia wood. The wand also has two cores which is thestral tail hair and a thunderbird feather from America. This is a very powerful wand Mr. Malfoy, don't tell anyone about the woods and the cores. If someone asked you just say it's acacia wood and unicorn hair. Keep it safe Mr. Malfoy, I trusted it that you can keep it safe?"

"Of course Mr. Ollivander, it's a pleasure for me to use your masterpiece, thank you. How many is this one?"

"It's ten galleons, it's expensive I know but it's my masterpiece, so I have to make the price worth the wand right?"

"It's not a problem Mr. Ollivander, this wand you gave to me worth more than that. Here, it's for the wand and the rest is for your store, I still feeling sorry for destroying your store earlier. Take it Mr. Ollivander, please…."

"You are very kind, Mr. Malfoy, unlike the rest of your family. Okay I will take it but only this time. For that please keep this book. This is a copy of my book about magic wands that I write. Keep it carefully Mr. Malfoy. In the book there are also various kinds of wood and cores and their uses including wood and your magic wand core. " 

"Ready, Mr. Ollivander, I'll take care of it. Thanks again. Goodbye Mr. Ollivander, see you soon."

~

Geez, I'm tired... after a very long time in Ollivander shop I still need to buy my other school supplies. Okay cheer up it will be over soon, now the next station is….. Madam Malkin's. 

As I stepped through Madam Malkin's door, the bell rang and Madam Malkin immediately saw who had entered her shop. 

"Hogwarts too dear" 

"Yes Madame this will be my first year" 

"Owhh the boy there is also a first year, right on the stool there. Dear, wait a minute there, okay. I'll be back" Draco filled the spaces and stood in the empty stool. When I look sideways... what!... he must be Potter, with that bird nest hair and green eyes, hmm I remember now that this is the first time I've met Potter in my former life, mmm… what should I do now ... ouh yeah don't be arrogant, don't boast about yourself and stay cool you do not want to be his enemy, also don't look too excited or anything, you can do it. I need to remains calm…. My inner thoughts became frenzied at that time.

"Hogwarts too?"

"Yes...you too?" He said nervously.  _ Wow, I never knew Potter can be nervous over something, _ I thought.

"Obviously, so what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I-i don't know"

"What! You don't know? Do you live with muggles?"

"What is a muggle?"

"Muggle is a non-magical people, and for the houses.. in Hogwarts there are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. You will be sorted to one of these four houses. First is The Gryffindor house, this house is known for their courage, determination, chivalry, and strength of heart. Second is The Hufflepuff house, this house is known for their hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular attitude in its students. Third is The Slytherin house, this house is known for being ambitious, cunning, and resourceful. And last but not least is The Ravenclaw house, this house is known for the traits of cleverness, wisdom, wit, intellectual ability and creativity. It's also a common knowledge that Gryffindor and Slytherin are enemies so don't feel weird about that. You understand, right?" I said somewhat nervously, did I say all that too fast or did he bored out of his mind or did my explanation not good enough…..

"Hmm I understand most of it, thank you by the way, I'm Harry" He stretched out his hand.

"I'm Draco, nice to meet you Harry"

"Nice to meet you too Draco, I suppose I will see you again at Hogwarts"

"Certainly"

And with that Draco said his goodbye to the other boy.

Oblivious to the surrounding Madam Malkin's watch their encounter with surprised expression when she still measuring the young boy robes, she was surprised when the Malfoy heir somewhat polite to her (everyone know he is a Malfoy, duhh his hair is a trademark) and when he explain to the other boy about houses in Hogwarts, she become more surprised, not because the explanation but because he explain all that with fair judgement. Least to say is that she is still surprised that he is the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, because his attitude didn't resemble their trait at all. That's a reassuring thought by the way.

"That's is a very good explanation from you Mr. Malfoy"

"Ouh…. thank you madam, it's very nice of you to say that"

"It's nothing Mr. Malfoy…. right, off you go it's done"

"Thank you again madam, I already gave you the money right?"

"Yes, now have a nice day Mr. Malfoy"

"You too madam" I said while walking out of the shop.

Skip…

Okay, somewhat he already bought all the school supplies he needed, so now he goes back to the manor by floo.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some comments and kudos yeah  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> xoxo, Cath


	3. Pre Hogwarts : Planning

**~**

**CHAPTER 3**

**~**

Back to Malfoy Manor… 

I'm confused why I haven't seen Lucius and Narcissa yet, huh… I think they go out again, not a big deal (I can't help to feel sad though, they are supposed to be my parents after all) No pity party, it's not worth it.

So now after I unpacked all my school supplies I will go to that room. That book said no one can't get in except it's master, so I don't need to worry Lucius and Narcissa will sneak in, yippee… and also the book said that this room can shrink so I can put this room in my trunk and take it everywhere I go.

Skip until Draco is in the room…

"Woah… it's still the same as I remember before, I can make various potions here, I can also practice defense here, this is amazing"

"Now, where that book Mr. Ollivander gave me…. Ohh there it is" I opened the book and started to read.

  
  


**_TYPES OF WOODS_ **

_ACACIA_

_A very unusual wand wood, which I have found creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. This sensitivity renders them difficult to place, and I keep only a small stock for those witches or wizards of sufficient subtlety, for acacia is not suited to what is commonly known as ‘bangs-and-smells’ magic. When well-matched, an acacia wand matches any for power, though it is often underrated due to the peculiarity of its temperament._

_CEDAR_

_Whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. My father, Gervaise Ollivander, used always to say, ‘you will never fool the cedar carrier,’ and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them._

_ELDER_

_The rarest wand wood of all, and reputed to be deeply unlucky, the elder wand is trickier to master than any other. It contains powerful magic, but scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company; it takes a remarkable wizard to keep the elder wand for any length of time. The old superstition, ‘wand of elder, never prosper,’ has its basis in this fear of the wand, but in fact, the superstition is baseless, and those foolish wandmakers who refuse to work with elder do so more because they doubt they will be able to sell their products than from fear of working with this wood. The truth is that only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder, and on the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs, I take it as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny. An additional fact that I have unearthed during my long years of study is that the owners of elder wands almost always feel a powerful affinity with those chosen by rowan._

**_TYPES OF CORES_ **

_THESTRAL TAIL HAIR_

_Thestral wands generally produce strong magic but only when the wielder understands themselves. If the wielder does not know themselves or loses themselves then their spells will suffer. When the wielder knows themselves then this wand can create very strong spells. The thestral wands work very well for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. The Thestral wands are very temperamental and rare to find with Wizards and Witches of today. The most common thestral hair wands are found with Ravenclaws and very rarely with Hufflepuffs._

_THUNDERBIRD FEATHER_

_The tail feather of the Thunderbird was used as a wand core by the American wandmaker Shikoba Wolfe. Wolfe's wands were powerful but difficult to master, and were good for transfiguration work. Wands with Thunderbird tail feather cores, like the birds the feathers are taken from, are able to sense danger and can cast curses on their own._

"Wow… so not only my wand is tricky but also powerful. It's also will and always will be mine, because of its loyalty and the one who will want my wand will be placed in harm's way. In the elder wood section, it's also said that the wielder is marked out for a special destiny, what is my destiny anyway? I don't think I have one, at least not in my former life"

"The wand cores are also one of the special cores, the thestral tail hair can produce strong magic and the thunderbird feather can cast curses on their own when I'm in danger. Magnificent"

After that, I practice all the spells I have learned, practicing and perfecting my occlumency, make many types of potions just for safety, learn to make runes and practice it for a few times, and last read all my books from year one until seven (I bought all of it earlier that day).

While here I also didn’t forget to write to Anderson’s family mainly my brother a letter in hopes that he will acknowledge. Here I specify the details of my letter.

_Dear Chris Anderson_

_I hope this letter finds you in the best of spirits_

_First let me introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy and I’m your brother. I know that your former name is Orion Malfoy and know your name is Chris Anderson. I’m sorry if I'm being blunt but I wanna have a brother relationship with you. In all my life I always want a brother or a sister but unfortunately my mother Narcissa can’t get pregnant anymore. Imagine my surprise when I heard father and mother talked about you, they said you already died though, so I researched it and tada I’m successful in knowing that my brother is actually alive and well. I’m sorry about what happened to you though, and I absolutely understand if you didn’t want to meet me or acknowledge me because I’m related to them and I will withdraw from your life at once._

_You know, even now Lucius and Narcissa didn’t acknowledge me as a son just as an heir. They treated me as the same as you minus the disownment obviously, cold treatment, extreme discipline, punishment in many forms, and many more. So… I just wanted to say that I am really excited when I know that I have a brother and to know that my brother is alive and well. I am also really relieved that you have a wonderful family, a family that loves you no matter what and treats you like their own son. Send them my thank you, would you? For saving my blood brother from the streets and taking him on their wing._

_Thank you for you attention and I’m sorry for my interruption in your time_

_Kind regards,_

_Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

I also sent one more letter similar to this to my aunt Andromeda Tonks. I am really sure when I decide that I will withdraw myself from their life and I can’t help but hope that they will acknowledge and accept me though.

In this room or place I found one private floo for my own to use, a transportation mirror or two way mirror, a closet with many set of clothes that can be resized (I need to buy a few sets of muggle clothes… duh), one kitchen with many fresh ingredients that ready to used, one music room with many types of musical instruments, one potion lab with many rare ingredients for me to used, one duelling lab for me to practiced defense and charms, one library with many rare books that I don't think still exists at this moment, and last but not least the most important room out of all are the bedroom, the bathroom, and the sitting room.

Needless to say, I'm very satisfied with my wand and my new secret room.

~

Now… I will start making plans for a few years from now. What did I already know? What is the main problem every year?

Year 1 : Professor Quirrel gone at the end of term, a mountain troll at Halloween, rumors that there is Voldemort in the back of Professor Quirrel’s head? Is it true or not?, the third floor corridor, Hagrid’s dragon (is it Norwedgian Ridgeback?) and where it goes, a cloaked figure in forbidden forest when I’m in detention (the one that kills a unicorn).

Year 2 : Chamber of Secrets is being opened (rumors said that there is a Basilisk in this Chamber Of Secrets), rumors also said that the opening gate to the Chamber Of Secrets is in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, students being petrified (most victims : muggleborns), Dobby being free and father is absolutely furious about that (how did that happen?), is Ginny Weasley the one who opened the Chamber Of Secrets?, source of most problems in this year : diary from Lucius.

Year 3 : Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban (animagus form : black dog), Peter Pettigrew is alive and he is an unregistered animagus who’s form is a rat, rumors that Ron Weasley’s rat disappear around this year, Remus Lupin is a werewolf, Hippogriff accident (I hate them!) in Care Of Magical Creatures Class, Hagrid gets fired, Potter said that Sirius Black is actually innocent, he said that Peter Pettigrew is the one who betrayed Potter’s parents and their friends, Peter Pettigrew is a death eater and he has the dark mark..

Year 4 : Triwizard Tournament (three schools that participates namely Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbaton), Harry Potter the fourth champion (Potter insist he didn’t insert his name to the goblet of fire), task in this Triwizard Tournament (the first task are dragons, the second task is to retrieve what the committee take, and the third task is a maze), Potter said that the trophy in the middle of the maze is a portkey to a cemetery where Tom Riddle Sr. was buried, Voldemort come back, Cedric Diggory’s brutal death, the ministry didn’t believe the rumors that said Voldemort come back, Professor Moody that teach in this year is a fake it’s actually Barty Crouch Jr. who polyjuice himself to Moody and captured the real Alastor Moody.

Year 5 : The ministry take over Hogwarts, Trelawney get fired, Dumbledore’s Army, Inquisitorial Squad, Madam Umbridge problem, Battle of the Department of Mysteries (Potter said that at the first he saw Sirius Black get tortured in Department of Mysteries and like a Gryffindor he are, he and his friends rushed to the ministry without a second thought that it might be some kind of trap, then they met death eaters, get to know that there is some prophecy about Potter and Voldemort, which then lead to a full battle after the Order of the Phoenix came to the spot, in the end fortunately the ministry at last believe that Voldemort already come back and unfortunately Sirius Black had died).

Year 6 : Year that my life really goes to hell… First, I get the fucking dark mark (Voldemort just said take the mark or you die whahahaha, what the fuck choice that I have that moment, I don’t want to fucking die, it’s uhh yeah it;s difficult to explain). Second, I got a very impossible task which is finding a way for the death eaters to come to Hogwarts and kill Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in history Albus Dumbledore, ME?! I’m sixteen at that time for fuck’s sake. At the end it’s Severus Snape that kills Albus Dumbledore (Potter again said that Dumbledore already dying from the start of term that year because he was cursed by a ring in a moment earlier that year?)

Year 7 : Battle at Hogwarts (Casualties : Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and at least fifty more who fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters)

#Horcruxes (7 pieces or 6 at the moment?)

  * Salazar Slytherin's locket
  * Helga Hufflepuff's cup
  * Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem
  * Tom Riddle's diary
  * The Gaunt's family ring
  * Harry Potter's scar
  * Nagini (Voldemort's snake, not a horcrux yet)



How to destroy :

  * Basilisk Venom
  * Fiendfyre



As for the plan, I think it will reveal itself when I need it.

.

.

.

Actually I think I will just run away from England when the time came so I won’t get that stupid bloody mark, but what about my cousin Nymphadora or Professor Lupin or that Weasley twin or the Creevey kid and many more I just can’t let them die, not when I know what will happen, but I’m not a Gryffindor I’m not brave, I sighed ‘One more thing to think about’

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some comments and kudos yeah  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> xoxo, Cath


	4. Hogwarts First Year : Train and Sorting House

**~**

**CHAPTER 4**

**~**

In the Kings Cross Station…

Hah…. Why do we have to be at this station three hours before the train leaves? Luckily I use the floo so I don't have to wait with muggles and look like a lost child. You want to know why I'm at the station at this hour? Well… first, Lucius and Narcissa don't like crowds, no scratch that they hate crowds especially when there’s muggles nearby, second is so they can make sure I won't make Malfoy's name worse without an audience. Well, actually it's nice to come at this time, I can choose the compartment according to my wishes:)

"Draco… do not disappoint the Malfoy name, do you understand!"

"Yes father .. mother .. I'll try not disappoint the Malfoy name"

"You better be"

"And Draco… Slytherin is the best house"

"Of course father"

"Now .. off you go, I will have a meeting in 10 minutes and I don't want to be late"

"I will have a tea party in 15 minutes and I don't want to be late too, so better fasting our talk"

"You're right Cissy, and remember what I said Draco"

"Certainly father, have a good day father .. mother .."

And with that the Malfoy family go their separate ways.

A few moments later…

After storing his belongings in a compartment Draco decided to take a tour around the platform. When he still walking around on the Platform ¾, suddenly he accidentally hit a little girl and they both fell to the floor

"Hey ... mmm... miss… I'm sorry... I'm not paying attention, here let me help you"

"Oh, thank you, and it's not entirely your fault, I'm at fault too. I'm Ginevra but you can call me Ginny "

“Nice to meet you Ginny, I'm Draco... Oh it's a sign the train is gonna leave soon, Ginny I’m sorry but I have to go, wait… you didn't go to Hogwarts? ”

"Nice to meet you too Draco, no… not this year, but next year hopefully I will go there"

"Ouh okay, hope I will meet you again Ginny, you’re a nice person, goodbye"

"Goodbye"

  
  


~

On the train ...

I occupy an empty compartment in the middle of the train. From here I can see all the activities happening on Platform 9 ¾. I sometimes envy students who have happy families, like The Weasley's, even though they don't have a lot of money but they are happy, having lots of siblings means the house becomes busier and warmer. Hopefully my brother in America will have a relationship with me, I can't imagine his life before, must have suffered a lot because he had complete parents but was ignored and eventually abandoned.

Okay… stop this pity party, i have bigger issues to think. Like the house I'll be in, the importance of Potter's role in the way to the to-be-war, will my friends abandon me or not, how will I react when I meet Theo again. Theodore Nott was my best friend from childhood, he is a quiet kid it's an odd trait for a Slytherin, I regretted that I abandon him in my former life for Crabbe and Goyle, I regretted it more when I found out that he died in the battle when he duelled Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange alone. I swear on my magic I will make them pay for what they have done, even in this timeline where right now they are still in Azkaban and can't get out. I also have one person that I think as a friend, his name is Blaise Zabini, but unfortunately I misread him and in the end he betrayed me like a true Slytherin and he said as I quote "You're not worth it being my friend anymore because you can't give me what I want".

Suddenly someone is interrupting my thought ...

"Heya Draco, whatcha doing? Having a pity party are you? "

"Hey... Theo"

"What did you mean by that?!"

"Oh it's nothing just someone interrupting my thought and saying I'm having a pity party" I said with sarcasm

“Sorry sorry… but seriously you look like you are having a pity party. What's wrong? "

"It's nothing really ..."

“You said nothing so it must be something bad…. So spill "

“Alright… alright, i just worry that i will end up in another house than Slytherin. Lately… I feel like I'm more Ravenclaw and Gryffindor type you know, I'll read more books than usual plus I'm always curious about something and worse I often disobey my father's order during this summer holiday. If I don't get in Slytherin, he will actually be mad "

“Relax Draco… don't you worry your little head with this problem, it's not something you can actually control, so… just chill. Besides if you end up in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or worse Gryffindor you will always be my best friends no matter what. "

"Aww ... you're the best !!!"

~

On the middle of our conversation, the compartment door opened suddenly and a sound came out

“Can I sit here first? I'm hiding from my brothers.. I swear i will leave later, just let me hide first here alright?”

“It’s okay… we didn’t mind, right Theo?”

“Yes… yes of course you can hide here”

“Thanks I’m Ron Weasley"

“Theodore Nott”

“Draco Malfoy”

“Wait… you’re a Malfoy?!”

“Yes… have a problem with that?”

“Actually no… but my family always have a feud with yours”

“So…”

“So I mean why are you being nice to me? As far as I know The Malfoys always rude to people especially people like me who you pureblood call blood traitors"

"Honestly... I don't really care about a feud. That's my parents' thing not me, I don't want to because my parents' problem I will probably already have an enemy on my first day of school, not that I want to have an enemy, I just want my life in Hogwarts clear of a childish rivalry. I also didn’t didn’t care about someone blood status, in the end when they bleed, their blood looks the same whether they are purebloods, half-bloods, or muggleborns”

"Wow… I don't know what to say, you're different from what my dad say about The Malfoys"

"You know Weasley, Draco here is very different this summer even me his best friend seems surprised, and I personally think it's called grow up, right Draco"

"Shut up Theo!! I'm not really that different!"

"Yeah… yeah whatever you say Draco"

"Hmphhh…"

“Hey Draco”

“What!”

“Why did you need to make an example with blood, it’s make me uncomfortable”

“Because we were discussing blood status and the easiest example was with blood, and I’m sorry if I make any of you uncomfortable”

“Okay, that’s alright Draco, you didn’t need to apologize”

A few moments later…

“So Weasley, because you’re already here I will be blunt about it, wanna be friends?”

“Yes!! If it’s alright with you, I personally think your father will not be pleased with this thing”

“You’re right father will not be pleased, but fuck him anyways”

“Alright if you say so”

~

Ten minutes later, Weasley leaves their compartment to come back to his. When he feel he finally gonna get peace, someone open the compartment door… again

"Did any of you here see a toad? Neville here lost it"

"No… we didn't see any toad. What's its name?

"It-it's Trevor"

"Right…  _ Accio Trevor The Toad! _ "

Suddenly a toad flew it's way to me. I catch it and give it to Longbottom.

"Than-thank you, that was very kind of you"

"You're welcome" 

“By the way I’m Hermione Granger and this one is Neville Longbottom”

“Well… I’m Draco Malfoy you can call me Draco and this one is Theodore Nott, it’s nice to meet you Granger, Longbottom”

“It’s nice to meet you too Draco”

"Mal-malfoy?"

"Yes, have a problem with that?"

"N-no"

“I suppose I will see you again in Hogwarts?”

“Yes, see you soon”

With that they leave their compartment and finally I can enjoy the train with peace.

~

Professor McGonagall directed us all towards the Great Hall just like I remembered from a past life while explaining about Hogwarts. When I got there, I watched most of the first year kids put on a awe dazzled face. Even Theo next to me was amazed, huh… it seems like I'm the only one who's not.

Not far from where I was standing I saw that Granger was spilling all the information he had read on to Longbottom who looked uncomfortable. Feeling sorry I walked over to him.

"Excuse me Granger"

"Yes ... oh it's you Draco, what's the matter?"

"I think you make him uncomfortable Granger"

"What why?"

“I don't think… pardon my word okay? I don't think he likes you rant all about the informations you read in the book like he's dumb, no offense Longbottom ... "

"None taken Malfoy"

“So… I'm not a friendship expert, but I think you should just take it slow Granger, talk about how they are, don't sound rude, and just talk about small things. And Longbottom I think you should speak up you know, it's alright to be shy and scared but when it's too much it's not good either. I'm sorry if my words offence either of you "

“No, you're not. Thank you ”They said

With that I said goodbye to them and began my walk to my best friends.

In the middle of my walk, I saw some first year students get nervous about the sorting. I came up to them.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Why do you care? You’re a Malfoy did you? I know that The Malfoys are not nice, so you must have something that you want from me”

“I care, you know, I don’t like seeing someone hurt or scared and on the verge of passing out like you. Yes, I’m a Malfoy and yes, The Malfoys you know aka my parents are not nice. But.. I just want to be my own person not my parents and I want to be nice so here am I”

“Wow, it’s very brave of you. I’m Susan, Susan Bones”

“Draco, Draco Malfoy but I suppose you already know that”

“Yes, I know. Nice to meet you Draco”

“Nice to meet you too Susan”

After that I said goodbye to her and continued on my way. 

Not a few moments later, I see Weasley and Potter get nervous about how the sorting takes place.

“Hey Weasley, Harry”

“Hey Draco, and you can call me Ron you know. Plus… wait you already know Harry?”

“We already met in Madam Malkin’s back in July”

“Ouhh… then Draco I heard from my brother that we have to fight a dragon to be sort”

“What?!!! Where the hell that came from? I think your brother just wanted to scare you. No, we didn’t need to fight a dragon, it’s just a hat that will sort us”

“Bless Merlin… it’s nice to know you don’t need to fight a dragon”

“Yeah you’re right… so see you after the sorting”

“Yeah see you”

Then a sound began from the sorting hat.

_ I'm the sorting hat _

_ The time is start for you new student to be sort _

_ Let the mystery begin _

_ And let the story end with new way _

_ You may as Ravenclaw _

_ The smart as closebook or _

_ You may as Hufflepuff _

_ The creative thing to mystic or _

_ You may as Gryffindor _

_ The brave appear as smart it came be or _

_ You may as Slytherin _

_ The cheeky manner can be the strongest _

_ That's the end of the each sort of house _

With that end, Headmaster Dumbledore said, "Let the sorting house begin!”

"Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Malfoy, Draco"

Slowly in a nervous pace, he sat down on the chair and the sorting hat placed on his head…

But after a few minutes of waiting.. it's still nothing

_ Wait… I think in the memory of my past life my sorting didn't even need 5 second to sort me, where did I go wrong?, I wondered. _

"Difficult… very difficult…" The hat said suddenly. I didn't expect the hat to speak because the next moment I knew I visibly jumped at that sound.

"What?! Just sort me to Slytherin already" I thought

"Ah .. I know, but Slytherin doesn't suit you anymore. You have changed a lot after the last time I sorted you. You will fit in any house you will choose to go. You have many traits that fit in all houses, ambition in Slytherin, bravery in Gryffindor, loyalty in Hufflepuff, and wisdom in Ravenclaw "

"You know? Wait, you said I have the traits of all the houses ?!"

"Yes I know Mr. Malfoy, your memory shows me all of it, and yes too for your second question. And to top of all the traits that you have Mr. Malfoy, you really have a strong desire to learn new knowledge and a very strong loyalty to some people. So Mr. Malfoy you either go to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but I think you better be in…. RAVENCLAW "The Great Hall immediately applauded, mostly from the Ravenclaw table, but the older students were more hesitant, whispering about a Malfoy that is not in Slytherin.

"I'm in WHATT ?!" I'm very speechless right now

"Mr. Malfoy kindly move along, you already take 30 minutes for your sorting" Professor Mg Gonagall said in stern voice

In a heavy step he sat at the Ravenclaw table and thought where did he go wrong? ... Suddenly someone next to me voiced and asked

"You alright mate?" Person one said

"Not really, I think I just in shock because of the sorting" He said

"You really have a long sorting time you know, I think it's the longest sorting time in history of Hogwarts" Person two said

"It's really that long isn't it?" He said in a defeated tone

"Yes it's reallyyyyyy long" Person three said

"So what makes you down mate?" Person one asked

"I think I'm the first in my family who didn't go to Slytherin" He said

"Aww… it's mean we're brothers I also the first in my family who didn't go to Hufflepuff" Person two said

"Wait how did I forget?! My name is Michael Corner, nice to meet you" Person three… Michael said 

"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you too"

"I'm Anthony Goldstein and this one is Terry Boot…

"Hello" Person one… Terry said

“So how come you are nice to us? As far as I know Malfoys are rude aka not nice? No offense Draco" Person two… Anthony said

"None taken… I don't know, but for me I just don't want to be rude to people it's not a good trait, so… I just be my own person not the Malfoys. I'm nice to people and it's me, I do what I want and it's me. So that's it"

"Wow… so basically you didn't support that pureblood nonsense about muggleborn and all that"

"I don't think I support all that, in my own opinion I think it’s really rude to judge someone based on their blood, I rather judge someone when I already know their personality with my own eye, but… I think it’s rude too, I don’t know"

"Ouh… okay"

And with that we watched as the sorting took place again…

"Nott, Theodore"

"RAVENCLAW" Wait… What?! What did the hat say? I didn't remember Theo in Ravenclaw, I thought.

“Parkinson, Pansy”

“SLYTHERIN”

"Potter, Harry"

"GRYFFINDOR" Hahh… luckily he's not there in Slytherin, I don't want to change the past too much

“Zabini, Blaise”

“SLYTHERIN”

~

A few moments later…

"Heya Draco" Theo said

"Heya Theo… so... how did you get in Ravenclaw? No offense"

"None taken, so… I know 99,9% your father will be mad at you because you're not in Slytherin and you'll get down, and have a really long breakdown and I wanna be there for you plus I think you need all the support you can get and with a little threat to the hat… voila… here I am. Beside you're my best best friend since we're in diapers Draco, I will always be with you, fortunately… you’re in Ravenclaw and the Raven's house is not that bad, in Slytherin is all about power, I learned that early from my father and personally I think it's not a nice house with many people saying Slytherin is all evil so… you know… I don’t want to be there" Theo said

"Wow…" I'm speechless for the second time today

With that end of conversation Headmaster Dumbledore finished his speeches and the feast finally began…

~

The prefects of each house led their first year to their dorm while explaining about the houses of Hogwarts in more detail when compared to Professor McGonagall's explanation earlier that day.

The Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater explains that the Ravenclaw house is free to ask older Ravenclaw students what they don't understand. At Raven's dorm there is also a special private Ravenclaw library with books that are different from those found in the Hogwarts library. Each dorm consists of three students and the dorms for boys and girls are separated. Dorm for girls on the second floor and dorm for boys on the first floor. Finally, the first-year children were ordered to rest.

I share a dorm with Theo, Terry, Anthony, and Michael, thank Merlin. I don't think I will survive if my roommates are someone else (Terry, Anthony, and Michael are okay though, so it's not really a big deal to share the dorm with them).

Hah… I wondered what will happen tomorrow. Hope it's a good day… and he at last go to sleep

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some comments and kudos yeah  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> xoxo, Cath


	5. Hogwarts First Year : Classes

**~**

**CHAPTER 5**

**~**

On our second day in Hogwarts, the first year student did not immediately start their lesson. They were given time to cool off first at Hogwarts by listening to professors' explanations and wandering around the palace all day. Draco doesn't need all of this actually, for Merlin's sake he already has all of this in his former life, it's a waste of time… for me at least. Finally, after so many explanations that he thought were not important, all the first year students were freed to tour the castle.

Well… because he wanted to reminisce in this palace, he just walked around without noticing that most of the first year kids were following him except some of the Slytherins because they thought they were better than him and they thought Draco is a blood traitor just cause he’s in Ravenclaw and make friends with muggleborns, but… the Slytherins still held some respect for him because he is a Malfoy. So… many moments later, Draco felt like someone was following him ... and he turned away.

“Hey guys…”

“Yes Draco?”

“Umm… no offense ok? But what are you doing here? And why are there people who I think are most of the first year following you?”

“Well… it’s just we didn’t know what to explore, this castle is huge and you just walk like you are very familiar with this place, so… we just decide we should follow you” Michael said

“And I suppose the people behind us think the same”

“YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!!” Someone from the crowd yelled out

“Okayyy…. that's logical, so… where do you all want me to take you? I can't be absolutely sure that I will not lose either, but I am already familiar with the map and I have already come here at least I think two times so I believe that I will not be lost. So…”

“Alright, I actually want to see the library”

“The Quidditch Pitch!!”

“How about the Astronomy Tower”

“Stop! Stop! STOP! Right.. sorry for yelling, everyone. First, because I basically will be your guide I think I need to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy you’re all can call me Draco and I’m in Ravenclaw, nice to meet you all”

“Nice to meet you too Draco”

“From here I think it’s best if we go to the courtyard first, is it okay?”

“YES!!!”

“Okay from here we go….”

And for the rest of the day Draco guide all the first year to every place in Hogwarts

~

This is my second first year charms class in my whole life, I'm not really excited actually… okay! I'm really not excited today! I should have already graduated for Merlin's sake. So… in this class the Ravenclaw's share their class with the Hufflepuff's, it's really nice that no one gives glare to the other house like class with Gryffindor and Slytherin because of their rivalry. Now... I'm sitting next to Terry and Theo with Anthony and Michael at my back. And finally…. after so many many moments of waiting… the class is begin

"Okay class!! My name is Filius Flitwick but you all can call me Professor Flitwick, I'm the Hogwarts teacher for charms and I teach from the first year until seventh year. So… today we will learn the levitation charm. Did anyone know what's the incantation of this charm?"

I without so much thinking raise my hand… "Yes Mr. Malfoy"

"It's  _ Wingardium Leviosa  _ professor"

"Right! 5 points to Ravenclaw"

"The incantation is  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ and to use this spell you need to swish and flick your wand"

"Now class try it, Swish and Flick"

Draco already can do the spell perfectly, nonverbally, but not the perfect wandlessy. I think it's not really bad if I practice it here right? No first year will notice it, they just see that I can do the spell correctly, right?

"Swish and flick…"

"Draco… how did you do that?!" Terry yelled

"You know that you didn't use your wand right?" Anthony said

"Wait.. What?! But how? Where is my wand?" Okay… I think I can't practice my wandless magic in class. Just act like you don't know what is happening.

"Your wand is still on your table… really Draco? It's in front of you" Theo said

"Ouh right… right"

Oblivious to their audience aka all of the people in that class curiosity for what's wrong with Draco and his feather, Professor Flitwick watched Draco and his feather for five seconds and not long after that, he fell from his stack of books. He immediately ran to his table to watch it from close up.

"Mr Malfoy! Did you even realise what you just do?!"

"Mmm… no I don't think so professor"

"You just performed wandless magic, nonverbally on your first try. I have never in all of my time taught to meet someone as young as you who can do wandless magic and nonverbally to top all that .... 45 points to Ravenclaw for extraordinary spell casting and Mr. Malfoy. .. meet me after class "

"Yes professor"

Then the class continued their lesson normally… as normal when a student just does wandless magic mind you. Which is not normal at all.

When the class is over and just Draco and Professor Flitwick there…

"Mr. Malfoy, what you did today is utterly completely amazing. For someone to use a spell nonverbally, that someone needs to practice it for a long time. And for someone to use a spell wandlessy, that someone must be very powerful in order to do exactly that… so it means that you're a very powerful wizard Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering, Mr. Malfoy, would you accept it if I gave you a private tutor outside the classes? Oh and would you like to be my assistant Mr. Malfoy? I’ll admit that I made this second request for my own benefit, but it also can be good for you Mr. Malfoy, it’s like an internship program and this actually will help you in finding a job easier... if you decide to searching for one in the future"

"It would be a honor for me professor, on both your request I accepted it"

"Amazing!!! I will speak to the Headmaster of this matter and I will owl you when we can have our first meeting, sounds good?"

"Yes professor... hmm… professor may I go to my next class now, I don't think Professor MgGonagall will appreciate if I late to his class"

"Certainly Draco… here this is your pass from me for your lateness at class"

"Thank you professor and have a good day"

"You too Draco… you too"

~

On my way to the transfiguration classroom… I heard a sound of someone screaming hurt and someone cursing. Fuck my curiosity right now because I really can't ignore it and it's not a really good time, I'll already late to transfiguration. Then, I just followed that sound that led to a door that opened a little and I decided to peek for a little while.

What I saw in that room is Professor Quirrel with his turban off screaming but no sounds came out (it's a silencing charm, I think). On his back head, a head is attached to his head and I think that this head is possessing Professor Quirrell. I remember that at the end of my first year, Headmaster Dumbledore announced that Professor Quirrel has something he needs to do so he decided not to come back to Hogwarts for the leaving feast and will not come back for next year.

"Wait, why is that head face seems familiar…. hmmm…. Ouh right! That's the Dark Lord no,, You-Know-Who's head! Yuck, even his head is as ugly as I remember from last time. Next, I also realise that either Professor Quirrel is possessed by You-Know-Who or he is one of You-Know-Who’s followers. What do I do? Do I need to help him by separating him from You-Know-Who or just let this matter go, surely the Headmaster knows about this, right?"

  
  


A moment later I remember that I am late to transfiguration, hope Professor MgGonagall doesn't give a detention for that.

~

When I opened the transfiguration classroom door a sound suddenly came out...

"It's very nice of you to finally grace us with your presence Mr. Malfoy" Professor MgGonagall said with sarcasm dripping from her tongue

He was about to say Professor Flitwick kept him after class but someone beat him to it

"Professor, Draco was kept by Professor Flitwick because he did wandless magic !!" Michael said excitedly in his childish amaze tone

Draco's face reddens slightly because of that. Really, he like when someone complimented his intelligent but not like this… it's pretty embarrassing because he didn’t want to be suddenly popular, he thought

At that statement McGonagall's eyes widened slightly, it's a very normal reaction anyway. Who would have thought that an eleven year old kid can do wandless magic, even for an auror wandless magic ability is rare. Not because it's passed by generation (it's not true) but because it's very hard. Taking her composure once more she teaches her class with a shocked thought.

In the end of her class, Draco gets 15 points from Professor MgGonagall because he answered all of her questions when no one in that class can and gets an offer for a tutor too from her plus a possibly an internship program for transfiguration if he continues in being a prodigy.

~

After many days that Draco spends to spy on Professor Quirrell, he comes to a conclusion that yes Professor Quirell is possessed by an evil being that is called Lord Voldemort. So he starts making plans for what he will do in order to free Professor Quirrel from this evil being. He supposed he can just leave the matter behind and continue living his life, but at the bottom of his heart he can’t.. he can’t just leave someone in need of help. 

In the end, he decided to help this particular person in need. Fortunately, he already learns many many runes and creates a few too that will make an auror even an unspeakable jaw drop. He also takes a few potions that he already makes from his secret room. Many potions that he will take later are potions to help boost his magic until maximum for two hours, actually he didn’t really need to use this particular potion but the situation he will be in makes him take it (It’s part of the negative affect for comeback to his younger self body, when you become older your magical core is also become bigger. So when you are younger your magical core is smaller and in effect you can’t use as many spells as when you are older). Unfortunately, this potion has its own side effect, after you use this potion you will feel empty and exhausted for at least a week and in this span you must not use any type of magic. Fortunately, this potion will not cause death so at least I will live even if I’m in a coma.

For the rest, I think I just go on with the potion and think about what to do next later.

~

Today is our first flying lesson. I'm very excited… It's been too long since he flew on a broom. The last he flies on a broom is when Potter saves him in the Room Of Requirement, it's one of the few memories that I never ever want to remember.

Suddenly a sound interrupts my inner thoughts.

"Heya Draco, are you excited for flying? It's been awhile you know for us to fly together again"

"Of course I'm excited! I like flying very much, but we can't bring our own broom and I heard that the school brooms are old, I hope it's not broken"

"Yeah… I heard about that too, it's a shame I can't bring one from home, it will be much safer and of course faster:)"

"But... this problem will not destroy our excitement of flying!!!!"

"So… to the castle grounds!!"

"To the castle grounds!"

~

Flying class…

In this class all first years get the class at the same time, so there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin students. I feel an argument will surface soon.

"Now class I'm Rolanda Hooch you can call me Madam Hooch. Now you will learn how to use your broom in this flying lesson. Students… follow me…. now say UP!"

"UP!" The broom in my hand immediately follow my instruct

"Now you try to sit and JUST sit on your broom" This one I also do perfectly, it's my countless time of flying duhh..

Suddenly Neville Longbottom's broom fly in the sky uncontrolled and fly to the direction of the castle wall. If he hit that wall he will get at least one broken bone. Not thinking what I'm doing I fly and speed up my broom to reach the castle wall faster than Neville.

"DRACO MALFOY!!!" Madam Hooch roared

The next thing I know Neville fell from his broom and I'm already in my position ready to slow down it

" _ Arresto Momentum! Molliare!" _

Saat Neville sudah mencapai tanah aku melakukan diagnostic spell to see if something is wrong. His nose is broken, but just that no dangerous luka.

" _ Episkey" _

"You alright?"

"Ye-yesss, than-thanks Malfoy"

"You're welcome, and please call me Draco"

"Thanks Draco"

"My pleasure"

"If I call you Draco, you must call me Neville"

"Alright Neville"

Suddenly…

"Draco Malfoy!!! What you just do is a very dangerous thing young man!!! I winced at that sound

"But Madam Hooch I'm okay, he's okay, everyone okay so… where is the problem?"

"Yes, but you can get hurt too when you try to save other students. On the other matter, 30 points to Ravenclaw for bravery, and 30 points more for using advanced spells that a normal first year can’t do. Mr. Longbottom you'll need to go to the Hospital Wing, here I will go with you, you too Mr. Malfoy you need to go to the Hospital Wing too."

“And for all the rest of you, I don’t want to see a single broom in the sky or the person that do exactly that will go to detention or better yet be expelled”

"Yes, Madam Hooch"

With that Madam Hooch, Longbottom and I go to the Hospital Wing leaving the rest of the first year students.

~

Meanwhile after the class with Draco's friends…

_ Theo's pov _

"What you guys think will happen with Draco?"

"In my opinion, he will be rewarded. It's obvious that he saved Longbottom right?"

"Yeah… but he also disobeyed Madam Hooch instruction that will make him get punishment, I just hope it will be nothing bad just one or two detention"

"Guess we just hope for the best"

.

.

.

"Hey guys… did you realise that Draco just used a spell that's not in our first year curriculum?"

"Yes I notice that too, so it's not just me who feels that the spell Draco use it's not a first year spell?"

"No, you know guys that Draco's magic and knowledge until now is always more advanced than us, remember the charms class… or the transfiguration class?"

"Of course… it's very not a normal day, not everyday someone accidentally use wandless magic without knowing, and to top all of that it's an eleven year old boy who did that"

"He must be a powerful wizard then? At this moment I think he's more powerful than all the first year students at Hogwarts, even Potter"

"Yeah I think so too"

"So now… where is Draco? I need to ask him a couple of questions"

"I don't know, let's find him"

"Let's"

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some comments and kudos yeah  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> xoxo, Cath


	6. Hogwarts First Year : It's Weekend

**~**

**CHAPTER 6**

**~**

It's a nice morning in the Great Hall. Everyone seems happy, chatting with their friends, eating breakfast with peace, and many more. Suddenly, the owls came into the Great Hall and gave their letters or packages to their receiver. I didn’t expect any letter for me so imagine my surprises when I get one or two or three. Without so much thinking I opened it and the letter reads

_Dear Draco_

_This letter came as a surprise for me, but I assure you it’s a good one of course. I did not think that you would find out about my existence because as far as I know Lucius and Narcissa kept this secret very closely and seeing as I’m dead by name because I change all of them I really don’t think you would know. I also didn't expect that you would contact me because many years have passed since that incident. I wasn't sure at first if answering your letter would be safe for me, because you are a Malfoy, and a Malfoy means bad news, no offence. But after reading your letter I realized that you are just like me, ignored and possibly abused by Lucius and Narcissa. The difference is I was thrown out and finally free from them while you are still in their clutches, sorry. I once thought how life was for them and if their personalities changed. Finally I got the answer from you, apparently they are still the same._

_You ask how am I, right? To be perfectly honest I'm really really fine Draco. After I was dumped by Lucius and Narcissa, I was adopted by an American family who was on vacation in Europe. They were very kind and treated me like their own child. Apparently the family can’t conceive a child, ah... not can’t but it's very hard to conceive a child. When I was adopted I changed my name according to their suggestion, now my name is Christian Anderson. Yes… Anderson is my surname, I'm sure you know which family it is. But let me be more sure I will tell you. Anderson is a pureblood family in America, this family line is even older than the Malfoy family line, even though you know how old the Malfoy family line is. My father named William Anderson is the president of_ _The Magical Congress of the United States of America often abbreviated_ _MACUSA. So... long story short my family is a very powerful family, especially in politics. My mom is called Ellizabeth Anderson and I have one little sister named Victoria Anderson or should I say Vicky (she's still older than you). Victoria is a miracle, you remember I say that my mother and father find it’s hard to conceive a child, it’s true so when my mom is pregnant with Vicky it is a huge surprise._

_I hope you can visit here on Christmas Break. My other family also agreed, by the way they read this letter "to ensure my safety" they said so I hope you don't mind. At first they were worried that you would hurt me so my father searched all the data about you. My father said that you are described in public as a kind-hearted kid and can't bear to see people get hurt, this is very different from Lucius. You also have a good track record ranging from not distinguishing people by their blood status to helping people who are bullied and bringing them to either Hogwarts Hospital Wing or St. Mungos, that's a very noble Draco act. I'm touched. So… My family wants to see you in person and I think they will adopt you too very soon , so if Lucius and Narcissa decide to disown you, you don’t need to worry._

_Along with this letter is a gift from me and my family. In the package there are two way mirrors, with this we can chat more easily and I can see my little brother's face… hihi:) ... Inside there is also a locket that has been given layers of protection charms, I want my baby brother to be safe all the time. I also gave some photos of me and my family so you can be more familiar when we meet. Hope to see you soon Draco._

_Your brother,_

_Chris_

I also got a letter from my aunt Andromeda that said

_Dear Draco_

_It really comes as a surprise when your letter comes to me. How did you even know about me? As I’m sure Lucius and Narcissa didn’t even tell you about me because I was disinherited from the Black family for marrying a muggleborn. To answer your question, yes, I would love to meet and have a nephew-aunt relationship with you. You know, Dora as in your cousin Nymphadora, my daughter, also excited to meet you when she hears about your sorting that you are not placed in Slytherin like the rest of your family and lands yourself in Ravenclaw. She decided that she wants to know you more. She says that she will want to find you and talk to you at Hogwarts. So if she approaches you don’t be surprised. Oh I almost forgot, Dora is in her last year at Hogwarts and she's in Hufflepuff. One more thing, do you want to spend your Christmas break or Easter break or summer here? I would gladly accept you in my household. Can’t wait to receive your answer._

_Love,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Wow, they accepted my request, lucky me. What is suprised me the most is the fact that they actually asked me to stay at their place for the holiday. Hmm… now I’m confused… I want to spend my time with all of them, but I can’t. So… where will I spend my Christmas break? I think I will spend Christmas with my brother first and then for the next break is with Aunt Andromeda. I have a feeling that I need to see my brother as fast as I can, then maybe I can actually live with him and leave Lucius and Narcissa, the constant problem every year at Hogwarts, the to-be-soon-war, and many more. I just regret that if I really moved to live with my brother in America that I would leave my friends and family aka my godfather, Theo, and a few more people.

Unfortunately, I also get a letter from Lucius and Narcissa. I’m one hundred percent sure that the letter they sent is filled with threat to not embarrassing the family name anymore than that has already been done and possibly a disownment. Not wanting to think worse than that I opened and read the letter. It said…

_Dear Draconis_

_How dare you embarrass us with your sorting, a Ravenclaw no less... I suppose you get lucky that you don’t end up in Gryffindor instead with your rebellious behaviour. No Malfoy ever went to another house other than Slytherin. Your mother and I are very disappointed in you and because of that you will be punished the next time you step in the manor which will be next summer. Fortunately for you, we didn’t immediately decide to disinherit you from the family tree because and just because you’re the Malfoy heir. Be on your best behaviour, act like a Malfoy should, and don’t embarrass us more than what you have already done. If I get a report about you not doing what I say even from just one person, bear the consequences._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Well that went better than I expected, I already thought that I would immediately get disinherited if I didn't get into the Slytherin’s house. ‘Be on your behaviour’ he said, like I will do what he says, not anymore… I do what I want when I want it and damn the consequences. From today, I will make my own decision, I will do what I thought is right, not what everyone told me, I already have all the resources I need like money so one problem if I got disowned is now gone. I also can just live in my trunk of the situation called it, it already looks like a flat but with more rooms… or maybe I can live with my brother or my aunt if they agree that is. Yeah… that will work. Okay… now school and study first planning later.

~

Two weeks after the term has started, many people from students to teachers are curious about Draco Malfoy so they decided to watch the Malfoy boy more closely than before. Almost all of them expect the Malfoy boy to be sorted to the Slytherin house like all of his ancestors do, many not expecting for the Malfoy boy to land himself in another house and be kind to everyone else even to a kind that purebloods said to be beneath them. Many still hold suspicions that the boy just like his father and many others are still wary of him because his father is a dangerous person to mess with and that makes the boy himself a dangerous person too.

Many days later, after people start to look closely on the Malfoy boy, they decide that the boy is not like his father or any person in his family at all. Now, they believe that the boy is a reincarnation of an angel and a prodigy. Why? Well an angel because he always helps people in need, he gives people advice on their problems, he helps people to understand their studies, make friends in all three houses.. yes three because almost all students in Slytherin still see him as a traitor for not being in their house, and many more. As for a prodigy, he excels in all his studies even understanding many lessons that a normal first wouldn’t understand. Did you know that even teachers in their regular teachers meeting, they talked about Draco Malfoy? No? Well it’s true. They talked from his personalities, his friends, to his performance in class. 

~

Today is the weekend!!! No more school, no more homework (Just because I already finished it all), no more stress, I’m free!!! Okay I’m too dramatic... but you must get the point, I’m free of my many problems for a while.. which is good, pity that the first year can’t go to Hogsmeade it’s one of my biggest entertainment in this school. The other is the Weasley twins' many pranks, it’s hilarious... but I must admit that few of their pranks cross the line, it’s not funny anymore a few of them also seem to make fun of someone,which I don’t like.

Speaking of them, I think I heard their sound somewhere in the hall. I wonder where they are… As I tiptoed to an unused classroom where sounds came, I noticed that inside said classroom there are cauldrons filled with potions with two ginger heads watching it.

Feeling brave all of the sudden I enter the said unused classroom. At first, the two ginger didn’t notice me who was standing there in the middle of the room. They just noticed me when I fake coughed ‘ Hmm Hmm’, ughhh… I sound just like Umbitch. The next moment they realise that there is someone with them in the unused classroom they whipped out their wand and point it at me, wow they have good reflexes…

“You don’t have to point that thing to me you know” I said pointing the twins wands

“And what the hell’

“Exactly are you doing here?!”

“As a first year no less”

“I just heard voices from here and got curious, why? Did I surprise you two?”

“No… of course not” They said in denial not wanting a first year student know that he surprises them

“So… what are you doing here?”

“We just doing a project of ours, wait… you’re the Malfoy boy are you or what the students called angel and a prodigy”

“Yes, I’m Draco Malfoy, though I don’t recall anyone calling me an angel or a prodigy”

“I’m Fred”

“And I’m George”

"Weasley, In the flesh”

“And what did you say”

“You’re the new talk of Hogwarts”

“Rumors about you spread throughout the entire school, no one not know who you are”

“They said that the Malfoy boy, which was you... IS an angel, not only through appearance but also his deeds”

“They really said all that?” Draco said while blushing

“Yeah… so… what’s the secret?”

“What's the secret… What?”

“Why are you acting like that? Not like how Lucius Malfoy or any other purebloods acted, and how did you end up in Ravenclaw?”

“If it’s too personal and you don’t want to answer it, it’s okay”

“No.. no.. it’s alright. Honestly… after thinking about the way my father acted for some time, I realize that I don’t have any particular gain from acting like him or any other purebloods, it just doesn't feel right to me, so… I just acted the way I like and by acting this way I can annoy father and mother, you know... me and them is in a rather bad situation… so I just riled them up some more… hehe. On a more serious matter, if I acted like him no one would want to be my real friends. If I end up in Slytherin… Slytherin doesn’t have friends they make acquaintances. Mind you the sorting hat tells me that I can end up in any house and I can choose any house I like. But in the end I let the hat decide where to sort me and… voila.. I’m in Ravenclaw. The hat says that my thirst of knowledge is far stronger than my other traits so I end up in the Raven’s house. Any other questions?”

“Hmm… interesting answer and very detailed one too”

“We’re impressed. We didn’t think you would answer and your answer is just… wow… unexpected”

“As for questions… ah… I have one. Would you like to be our friend?”

“Of course, but why? Our family don’t like each other for a very long time, and personally I don’t think your parents will wanted their children friends with a Malfoy”

“Don’t you worry about that, you remember Ron? He tells the whole family that there is a nice Malfoy and he is friends with him. Obviously it’s you and after Ron’s story and many rumors around Hogwarts our parents didn’t objected we friends with you”

“Wow… that’s nice of Ron, and it’s also very mature of you Fred” He said to the one who call himself George “And George” to the one who call himself Fred

Hearing this Fred and George suddenly stand shell shocked and their jaws dropped

“H-h-how?”

“Just luck” Draco said while smirking

The twins didn’t believe him but decided to let it go

“What a surprise, we will got along veryyyy well”

“That’s for sure” The twins said while smirking too

~

After his encounter with the twins, he decided to go down and check the Chamber of Secrets. Maybe he can meet and if he is lucky, have a bond with the basilisk that lives there. Wait… where is the opening of the Chamber of Secrets again? I remember distinctly that if I recall Godfather once grumbled that Potter and Weasley went down to the chamber to save the youngest Weasley with Lockhart, hmm… I also remember that at the end of the year Headmaster announced that there was an accident which resulted in Professor Lockhart getting obliviated. There is also a legend that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before, and that time it resulted in the monster in the chamber making a student dead. Apparently this student's name is Myrtle Warren and many sources say she died in the second-floor girls' lavatory.

If I put the two information together, then the opening of the Chamber of Secrets is in the second-floor girls’ lavatory or more known as Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. So now I’m on my way to the second-floor girls' lavatory. 

When I arrived, luck was on my side, Myrtle was not here at the moment. So… I began searching for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

.

.

.

A few moments later…

“Aha!”

At last, finally, I found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. It’s locked so only people who can speak Parseltongue can open it, which I am.

_“Open”_ I hissed at a snake-engraved sink tap and suddenly a secret passage is opened and I can see a corridor or it is a slide in front of me

Curious of what's in there I decided to explore the chamber, better now than later isn't it? I am already here so just do it now… 

.

.

.

The inside of the Chamber of Secrets adalah tempat yang sangat diluar dugaanku, this place is really beautiful but…. unfortunately this place is also really dirty. Ughhh… how long will it need to be clean? Better start now I guess, it will certainly be a shame for a place built by the founders to be dirty.

While I'm cleaning, I noticed that at the center of the chamber there is the statue of Salazar Slytherin with under it is a dark tunnel? Maybe the basilisk lives there?

_"Come to me O-Mighty-Basilisk, I wishes to see you"_

_"Who wishes to speak to me?"_

_"I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy. And you... What is your name? Surely you have one"_

_"Ah… a speaker, it’s been so long since I talk to anyone much less a speaker. As for your question my sire named me Esmeralda. You can opened your eyes I already shield them"_

_"Ouh thank you. Esmeralda… It certainly is a beautiful name"_

_“So what did you want from me?”_

_“What… No… I don’t want anything from you, I just want to know the inside of the Chamber of Secrets”_

_“Is it to your liking?”_

_“It is, just this place is really dirty”_

_“But of course, very few people can come in here and it’s been a long time since someone came down here”_

_“Ouhhh… okayy… so it’s nice to meet you Esmeralda but I need to go now, I still have school and stuff, I promise I will visit you again soon, bye”_

_“Wait… would you do something for me first”_

_“If it's safe and it’s in my ability to do so.. I would, what do you want me to do?”_

_“Can you take a bond with me? My sire has already gone for so long and I’m really bored here, if I want to leave this place I need someone powerful to bond with me and then I can follow them, my sire wants me to protect this chamber and I already did just that, so… will you make it?”_

_“Hmm… if it will help you then it’s a pleasure to bond with you, what do I need to do?”_

_“Just follow my lead”_

(Just imagine that this conversation is in hissing okay)

Long story short Draco bond with Esmeralda the basilisk and that just that

~

On my way back to the dorm.. I heard someone call me, so I turned around...

“Hey… do I know you?”

“No… no… but you should already heard about me, I’m Nymphadora Tonks”

“Ah… you’re Aunt Andromeda’s daughter?”

“Yes… it’s nice to meet you Draco”

“It’s nice to meet you too Dora, can I call you Dora”

“Yeah.. yeah.. you can, just don’t call me Nymphadora I dislike my name”

“Okeyy, hmm… not to be rude but can I leave now? I'm really tired, I’ll talk to you again tomorrow okay? There so much things that I want to ask you”

“Okay, have a good rest cousin, see ya”

“See ya”

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some comments and kudos yeah  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> xoxo, Cath


	7. Hogwarts First Year : Halloween

**~**

**CHAPTER 7**

**~**

This is the day, this is the day Professor Quirrel will be free. In a week I already prepared all what I needed and practiced all the spells and runes I might need. It's already lunch time and I barely eat because of my nervousness for tonight. I keep thinking about what might happen if I fail, Professor Quirrel still controlled by Voldemort, the risk that someone might hurt, or what will everyone think about him after that. I just hope that tonight will go well.

Finally… It's dinner time and a few minutes before Professor Quirrel came in. I already spell the great hall door so it will be locked when I say so, I also already draw the array runes that I need in the middle of the great hall floor in where I predict Professor Quirrel will fall (I cast a disillusionment spell on the runes so it will disappear from the public eye). My hand already twitched the wand in my pocket so when he came in I will be in my ready state.

A few minutes later, as I suspected, the man that I waited for stumbled in and yelled "Troll in the dungeon" before passing out precisely on top of the runes. All the students were frantic and some already hyperventilating because the news about a troll in the castle. As Headmaster Dumbledore threw an announcement for students to go to their house and prefects leading them out, no one realised as I stepped in front of Professor Quirrel in the middle of the hall. Fortunately, after almost all of the occupants in the great hall were already out, I can lock the great hall door easily. A moment later, the teachers seemed to know what I'm about to do and they immediately yelled "Mr. Malfoy!!", but it is already too late as I have already begun my chanting and activated the array runes.

_ "Protego Maxima! Fianto Duri!" _ He checked around his surroundings and when he finished, relieved all of the people that were still inside the great hall already outside his circle so they would be safe, he continued chanting spells and activating the array runes.

_ "Renervate! _ " I said as I start the ritual

When I finished, I watched as the evil being tried to control Professor Quirrell even more and suddenly he started firing spells at me.

_ "Crucio" _ Not expecting that I didn't realise that I was hit by a spell until I screamed and trembled in pain. But thinking deeper, I don't feel any pain at all, just my body reacts to how the spell must be when it is used. At that moment I remember that letter saying that I'm immune to the unforgivables, so it's really true. Fantastic.

When the spell ended I saw another spell come to me. But I'm ready and when the spell came it's not hit my body

_ "Avada Kedavra" _ Professor Quirrel said

I already threw my spells orb to the direction the spell came from and I watched as the spell disappeared into the orb. When it ends I see a dark being being pulled out from Professor Quirrel's body and then it burns and turns into ash. I didn't realise that he also threw a blade at me when he fired a spell so the blade hit me quite hard and made me bleed.

I didn't really care about myself at the moment and then came to where Professor Quirrel stands.

"Professor I know that you must be confused right now, but I need you to drink this potion first it will heal you from been controlled by a dark being and it will also remove all remnant of this dark being from your body"

"Thank you Mr. It's very brave and kind of you to help me. I owe you Mr…."

Unfortunately I didn't hear the rest because my world suddenly became black.

_ Minerva's pov _

I just watched as the scene in front of me took place. I didn't realize that Quirinus had been possessed, and judging from the faces of the other professors… they weren't either. I also didn't know what to think because the only person who realized it was a first year student Draco Malfoy. What do I feel… ashamed? Maybe, scared? Not really, worried? Definitely.

The boy who realized it all was a Malfoy. He is the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, a man and a woman who was the worst pureblood supremacist that I ever met, yet he was very different from his father and mother. He was a Ravenclaw and to my knowledge there was no Malfoy who did not enter Slytherin’s house and that meant he was first one. Next, he didn't care about blood purity one bit which I doubt would be pleasant news for his parents who were blood purists. He frequently made new friends everywhere he went from students in his year, upper classes, even teachers. He also hates bullies, so… many people who were victims to bullies were defended by him on many occasions even if said bullies were upper class students he still stands up to them, how can this child be Malfoy’s? It’s pretty uncommon to have children who behave very differently from them. I also personally think he really is a prodigy, he can do wandless magic at eleven… without his full knowledge of using it for that matter. After the teachers saw that his magic was more advanced than the other first years or any other students in Hogwarts really, many decided to tutor him themselves or make him an assistant for their class or both.

Suddenly interrupting my thought, I saw that Draco Malfoy's body fall and the protection globe little by little disappear. Without thinking I immediately go to him to see what's wrong. I already saw that his friends are successful to prevent his fall by catching his body.

"Professor… professor Draco is bleeding!!!"

"And his face became paler!!!" What?! I thought

"Out of the way" Severus said panicky, oh yes I remember that this boy is his godson

Severus immediately cast the diagnostic spell and become paler

"Albus… Minerva… he lost a lot of blood and his magic is almost empty so he can't healing his body himself, this blade is also cursed and inject basilisk venom to it's victim, if we don't act fast he will die" Severus said more panicky and his face paler even more sambil menggunakan semua healing spell yang ia tahu

"WHATT?!" His friends yelled and many people in the great hall were already crying. He's kind, sweet, and an intelligent person and that's why most students and teachers in Hogwarts like him plus he didn't act above them all, not like Lucius, his father.

Suddenly, Fawkes - Dumbledore's phoenix lands on top of Draco's body and starts crying. The next thing I know is that the basilisk venom effect is already gone, and I remember that phoenix tears can heal basilisk venom wounds.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's immediately, even is the basilisk venom already gone, his magic is empty at the moment and he will eventually die if we don't give him proper healing" Severus said

"Severus, Minerva you two will go with me to St. Mungos and watch our prodigy student until he's fine. The other teacher will find this troll and make the troll out of the castle plus lead the students to their dorms. Everyone understood?"

"Yes Albus"

"Professor… can we go with you to St. Mungos?" Draco's friends asked, I remember them they were Theodore Nott, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner.

"Yes you can my dear boy, I know you all just worried for your friend, now come on" Albus said

Severus immediately picked up Draco and began his trip to St. Mungos. When he pick up Draco I noticed a piece of parchment crumpled in his hands, I decided to take that parchment and read as I follow Albus and Severus

_ To whoever decided to read this _

_ I know what I will do is terribly dangerous, absolute crazy, and has a very high risk. I’m insane!!! yes I know thank you, but at least with doing this I will save another life. Please hear me out first, I don’t think I ever mention this to anyone, but I always feel that I need to do at least one good deed before I die because there is always this feeling that tells me that I need to redeem myself for my past life sin. I'm sorry because I did this thing alone and made my own life in danger, I swear I’m not gonna die, and… before you ask ‘why don’t you tell any of the teachers’ I already tried to tell them about what I suspect is a dark being that controlled Professor Quirrel. All the teachers that I tell thought that I played a joke to them but it's not, Godfather didn't hear me out because he said he was too busy, Professor MgGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick thinks I’m mental and they said as I quote ‘You're just imagining things’. So… so sorry that I have to do this alone, I don't want to endanger my friends so I just take this problem to my own hand. Oh… I almost forgot, can't anyone who read this please help Professor Quirrel so he didn't go to Azkaban? I suspect he will because the dark being in him will make Professor Quirrel use the Unforgivables. By the way can whoever read this take my spells orb back I suspect I might use it when Professor Quirrel fights. It's still a prototype and I've not perfected it yet, and it’s a creation by me and my best friend/brother. This spells orb is a ball that can absorb any spells that came to it minus protection charms. I'll make it so this orb can absorb any harm spell that comes to me, I hope it works. This orb also needs an anchor so I make it anchoring to myself. Thank you for your attention to whoever read this. _

_ Draco _

What? I can't believe it so when he came to me a few days ago it's not a joke, and I made him feel the need to do it himself. What kind of teacher I am, when I am oblivious to the truth. That day I just thought that this boy is joking and Quirinus is fine. Hah… I feel guilty. I just hope that the boy lives and okay.

_ Anthony's pov _

What?! Troll in Hogwarts, what I'm gonna do… what I'm gonna do. Fortunately I didn't need much time to calm myself. When I turned around to check all of my best friends I realise that Draco isn't here

"Guys… where's Draco?"

"What? What do you mean where's Draco?"

"He isn't here obviously"

We search for him from our position and

"That's him," Terry said while pointing to the person who is standing in the middle of the great hall.

"Draco!" But when we want to get closer it's already too late, because we heard he yelled some spells that I’m sure are not in the first year curriculum. Suddenly there is this transparent wall in front of us that separates us from him.

I just watched as he activated what looks like a series of runes and then got hit by what I suspect was Crucio, it's one of the unforgivables!!! It’s Illegal!!! Then I watched as Professor Quirrel fired a spell that had green light toward Draco, is it the killing curse? I keep watching and I start trembling even more by next minute, I can't watch my best friend get hurt anymore. Ah… it’s a relief that almost all students already go to their dormitory so they don’t have to watch this terrifying scene, especially when the killing curse almost hit Draco. Fortunately, the spell didn't hit him, it began to disappear into a ball that Draco threw. After that I saw a dark being get out of Professor Quirrel's body and then it burned.

The wall in front of us is beginning to disappear and we run to Draco as we watch him give Professor Quirrel a potion and he falls. Fortunately I caught him on time, I noticed as he bled from a blade that stuck in his body and he became paler from time to time.

"Professor… professor"

And the next thing I know I'm in St. Mungos with Terry, Michael, Theo, Professor MgGonagall, Professor Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore waiting for good news from Draco.

A healer come to us and inform Draco's condition

"He is already in a stable state for now. His magic is almost empty and in need of recovery for at least one week. The wound blade on his heart is a fortunate situation because if it's stabbed elsewhere we will lose him. Earlier we needed to shock his body because his breathing stopped for 2 minutes, but we were successful in bringing him back. Now he's in a coma state and he will wake up when his body determines him already healed and ready to be used again. Our prediction is that he will wake up two week from today, it's up to you if you want to stay or not. We give you our deepest condolences''

Draco's in a coma ?! He almost died ?! Oh my god, please be okay I can't lose a best friend now. We haven't had any fun yet.

"Draco's in a coma?"

"Yeah… from what we heard"

"Why did he do it? Surely he must love his life now, right?"

"I think you must read this parchment first" Professor MgGonagall said in a guilty tone. Why did she feel guilty?

.

.

.

I’m in shock!!! Why? Why didn’t he tell us? Tell me?! Yeah well it makes sense that Draco didn’t want any of us to help him, it’s dangerous!!! He must be really worried for us… awww… it’s sweet of him to say so. Besides I don’t think I ever will duel anyone as awesome as him. I also think that if any of us help him it will only burden him like now where he is constantly worrying about us, even if he will definitely deny it every time we ask. Huh… I just hope he gets better soon..

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some comments and kudos yeah  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> xoxo, Cath


End file.
